


Her Wish

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: "There are types of happiness you cannot attain by wishing." - Hubert
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Her Wish

There were two people standing in a gravesite. After the great war that had plagued Fodlan for five long, arduous years, it had concluded almost anti-climatically. Claude had surrendered to the Adrestian Empire and was banished from Fodlan. Dimitri had died during the conflict with Edelgard in bitter resentment. Rhea succumbed to her wounds right before the war ended.

It was all predictable. Edelgard and Hubert had foreseen this happening. However, what they did not foresee were two events.

“I never wanted her to be my enemy.”

**Byleth siding with the Church of Seiros was one of them.**

Edelgard had almost expected it. The young house leader knew that there was a high probability of Byleth retaining her position as protector of Lady Rhea. Losing her classmates as potential comrades were already foreseen, but deep within her heart, Edelgard yearned for Byleth to choose her over Rhea. Was it because of her exposed identity as the Flame Emperor that drove her instructor to the corner? The death of Jeralt had already driven Byleth to the ground. Edelgard’s truth was likely the final strike on the nail.

There was almost no emotion behind the two females. Only disappointment lingered in their hearts, knowing full well that this situation could have been different. Alas, the deed had already been done. Hubert and Edelgard teleported away from underground. Byleth was left behind with the rest of her students and Lady Rhea.

“I only wished she had called out for my name… to chase after me… to scold me… but she stayed with the archbishop to the very end.”

Her lilac hues never left the site as she went down to her knees. There, Edelgard smoothed the tombstone, almost as if she were brushing on a certain someone’s head. Images of the past when Edelgard would desperately comb through Byleth’s disheveled hair flickered to mind. A strained smile transcended upon her lips.

“It would have been better if she had killed me.”

“Lady Edelgard?”

“Hubert,” her gaze not removed from the stone, she dipped into a whisper. “Why did she kill herself?”

**Byleth committing suicide was the second unforeseen event.**

A month ago, the two were exchanging blades, sparks flying in the air like mini-fireworks. They were all alone on this dark night. No one would come to their rescue, and, certainly, no one would come by. Edelgard and Byleth had specifically set up their final confrontation to be a one-on-one duel.

Edelgard was losing in the war. She had lost considerable strength over the past few days thanks to her old classmates’ attempts to thwart her plans. Even Hubert was unable to patch up the battered holes that littered their tactics. And it was all thanks to Byleth’s return to their world. It would have been better if she had stayed in a coma until the war ended. Unfortunately, her best bet was to cut off the root of her problems.

She had to kill Byleth.

“It looks as though… my path… will end here.”

The fight ended miserably for the vermillion lord. She was down to one knee, the sword keeping her upper body upright. Edelgard was out of breath. No matter how much strength she called forth to move her muscles, they refused to surge forward. She was completely exhausted compared to Byleth. The progenitor godlike powers were no joke. Facing Byleth was like facing god.

No… That wasn’t it. Edelgard could have easily upped Byleth. She had the resources to kill her. During the five years, the emperor had trained herself in the arts of every weapon known to mankind. Lances, bows, daggers, katanas, broadswords, javelins, black magic… She learned everything. The young woman knew of Byleth’s weaknesses too. Byleth may live up to her name as the “Ashen Demon,” but she wasn’t a perfect mercenary. A single hit to the shin or usage of black magic could obliterate Byleth.

And black magic was Edelgard’s forte in the magic department.

Edelgard bit her lower lip. It was because she loved her teacher.

“My teacher… claim your victory.”

Byleth lowered her Sword of Relic and closed her eyes with a pained expression. Edelgard grimaced at the sight. Then, with a plea, she added, “Strike me down. You must! If you do not act now, this conflict… will go on forever.”

“…”

Her teacher opened her eyes. Then, she slowly approached Edelgard step-by-step. Edelgard faintly smiled when the older woman neared.

“Your path… lies across my grave. It is time for you to find the courage to walk it.” Standing above her, Edelgard raised her head. “If I must fall… let it be by your hand.”

Byleth’s lips trembled, yet she was always a quiet person. A soft, metallic effect was heard as her grip tightened on her blade’s handle. Edelgard lowered her head in surrender.

Vulnerable. She was wide open for Byleth to land the final strike. Just like Edelgard surmised, killing the emperor of the Adrestian Empire will cease the conflict. She was the last threat in this vicious war. Removing her is equivalent to concluding this part of history. Byleth raised the relic above her head.

Edelgard knew what would happen next. In her final moment of life, memories danced in her mind, the sweetness that made an everlasting impact on her as a person.

Her childhood was fleeting when she met with the young Dimitri. The experimentations from Those Who Slither in the Dark. Disguising herself as the Flame Emperor. Meeting Byleth for the first time. Being saved by Byleth when the bandit she hired. Being happy when Byleth chose the Black Eagles House. Danced together during the ball. Met at the Goddess Tower. Became her anchor after losing Jeralt. Proclaimed their love to each other after avenging Jeralt. Sharing the beautiful moments they had together before betraying each other.

Tears formed from the corner of her eyes. Edelgard almost surprised herself when she felt them slide down her cheeks. She shouldn’t be able to cry anymore. So why…?

“I wanted… to walk with you.”

Those were her parting words. Edelgard slowly exhaled and closed her eyes. The strike came. Blood splattered in a haphazard fashion around the two figures. There was a pause. Then, one of the two collapsed.

“…?”

Edelgard cracked open her eyelids. The Sword of Creator had successfully penetrated its target. Byleth had fallen to her side, her hands still holding onto the handle, the blade plunged deep into her chest cavity. Magma-red substance poured out of her mouth, causing a pool of crimson to form by her cheek. She began to gasp and cough as more spilled forth.

“Byleth!”

The vermillion female hurriedly crawled towards the older woman. Edelgard’s bruised hands hovered over Byleth, her lilac hues frantically skimming Byleth’s body. She had the ability to cast white magic. Unfortunately, her stamina had depleted long ago, all her energy honed on physical attacks and skills.

Another cough emitted from Byleth. Bits of the gooey substance flew in her direction, some droplets smacked on the royal’s face. Edelgard began to cry, albeit for a different reason.

“Why professor?” she croaked. “What madness possessed you?!”

Byleth opened her mouth to speak. Despite her best attempts to vocalize her thoughts, crimson bubbled from her throat, filling her mouth and seeping the marbled floor almost to no end. Lines drew upon her forehead as the ex-mercenary shakily extended one hand out. Edelgard noticed that her girlfriend’s eyes were beginning to cloud. Fingers outreached and grasping the air… looking for someone.

Edelgard barely bit back her cries and instantly received Byleth’s hand. She pressed her sticky palm onto her cheek with both hands.

“I’m here for you, my love.”

Ironic how it was when Byleth was at death’s doorstep when she would hear those tender names again. The professor had lost her vision, yet tears sprouted. This was the second time she had cried in her life. The first time was for Jeralt’s death. Who knew that the second time would be for Edelgard.

 _‘ I’m sorry, ‘_ Byleth spoke, unaware that none of her words were getting through. She weakly smiled at the darkness. The warmth from Edelgard reassured her that her girlfriend was still here. _‘ I couldn’t kill you, El. ‘_

She exhaled. Then, Byleth tried to pat Edelgard’s face.

_‘ My path does not lie across your grave. My path… is for you to live and be free across my grave. ‘_

Byleth knew very well of the impact her death would have on the war. Similar to Edelgard’s, if she were to die, the conflict would be over. The war against the remaining force from the weakened Church of Seiros would end. As for the students, Byleth had already written to them about her planned demise, for they should support Edelgard whenever they can and if they choose to do so. It’s unfortunate they would find this out after she long passes from this world.

Another exhale. Edelgard noticed that Byleth shifted her other hand into her pocket. When it pulled out, there was a silver ring between her index and thumb. That same hand became limp, though Byleth had not noticed and imagined offering it to her lover.

_‘ I’m glad my wishes were realized. ‘_

There was an elongated exhale when Edelgard retrieved the jeweled band. Byleth had given her last breath, a faint smile glued to her face, and her eyes closed. After five long years, Byleth finally found her happiness.

Present time, Edelgard’s ring finger shimmered, the wedding ring obvious to the public as she continued to smooth the tombstone. Hubert, by her side, looked up to the blue sky. He softly sighed and mournfully watched the clouds lazily drift by above the abandoned monastery’s ground.

“It was her wish.”

“She must’ve made a terrible mistake then,” Edelgard grumbled and pat the stone. “It should have been her victory. If she wished to let me live, she should have surrendered. There would be no bloodshed on either end.”

“You misunderstood me, milady” Hubert glanced to his emperor. “I believe wishing for happiness is not a bad thing.”

“Happiness?”

“There are types of happiness you cannot attain by wishing.” He ignored the confused looks Edelgard was giving and posed a question. “Tell me, milady, would it be a sin to even wish for it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I would put a note in the beginning, but I figured it would ruin the mood of the work to a degree. I got this idea while working on my other projects and... hm, well, did Byleth do the right thing? Who knows. 
> 
> Regardless, hope you all enjoyed it! It's been a while since I've written a pure-Edeleth OS. :)


End file.
